How Far Would You Go?
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: McGee and Abby has finally had enough. They want to know. They end up with more information than they asked for. Tags to Dead Air and Under Covers. Tell me if you think I should continue. Rating may change it I do. But give me an opinion.


**OH MY GOSH! I'M ALIVE!  
Well, I made it to the first vacation this school year. Barely. I'm still breathing, but gosh I've had so much homework I've had no time to write or read FOR FUN! WTF?  
Well, I'm loving season 8! To be honest I was disappointed at season 7. Loved the beginning though, but I didn't like the Gibbs storyline. I just see Gibbs in a totally different way, like first few seasons hardcore, but funny superman! But I feel like season 8 is getting them back on track. So yay! All those like, random Tiva moments makes me smiley. I'm just waiting for that BIG tiva moment Shane Brennan promised us. He even said it would be the first. My obsessed brain knows that means MORE moment during the season. (Obsessive Fangirl scream) And with those moments we've had up until now, I think it'll be HUGE! Like, we'll all act like Abby after 51 Caff-Pow's!**

**Anyway, I bet I wasn't the only one on the edge of a heart attack watching "Dead Air"? ;)  
Because that was more than just a random Tiva moment. That was OMFG! I really feel like they're building up something BIG with those two, or is it just me? Well actually I have this theory that when Shannen Brennan said that bla bla bla It's a long road back bla bla bla and that they're starting over. Well apparently he meant that. Watch spider and fly moment, looks a bit like the first time they met. And don't even get me started on Dead Air, I mean can you say Under Covers and Boxed In? I've had my doubts for the past 5 years, but now I think I know: That wasn't just Tony's knee. Not the entire time. **

**Well this story was just for fun, me thinking it could lead to a really funny moment. So tell me if it sucks or if you love it. Or if you don't know. **

**I'm working on finishing With Choices Comes Tears and A Mother And Her Daughter. I have ideas but writing them down the right way seems impossible. But I'm trying. **

**I don't own NCIS. Things would be different if I did. Believe me.**

"Come on Abbs!"

"I said NO McGee!"

"Don't tell me you're not curious too!"

"Of course I am! Since you mentioned it, I haven't been able to get it out of my head! But you're asking me to hack FBI with you!"

"Well technically, we were involved in the case so we do have access to it!"

"Then what do you need me for?"

"I need your opinion."

"On what?"

"Well .. if you think it looks real."

Abby smiled. She turned around and started typing on her keyboard.

"What was the date?"

"November 18th, 2005."

"Okay. November 18th. 2005. Joined with NCIS. Married assassins … AHA! Found it!"

Abby loaded the video footage and pressed play. Footage of Tony and Ziva, 5 years younger, appeared on the big screen.

"I thought they used –"

"Well apparently they had a camera in the room. I didn't even know that!"

Abby and McGee watched as Ziva walked towards the outdoor balcony. Tony observed the room and tipped the luggage carrier.

"_So what do you think?" He said as he smilingly walked towards the balcony door. Ziva appeared._

"_Not bad I suppose." Ziva placed her purse on the table. Tony laughed._

"_Not bad she says as she, walks in from the outdoor patio, pass the fax machine .. and the mini bar .. complimentary basket of fruit." Ziva ate a grape while watching Tony intensely. _

"_Come on! Big screen TV!"_

"I changed my mind. I really don't think I can watch this."

"What's the matter Tim?" Abby turned to McGee and smiled."Don't tell me you've never watched porn."

McGee swallowed."Well .. Uhm that's different. That's not porn. That's my partners Abby."

"I work with them too Timmy."

"Yeah but I see them all day, every single day."

_Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and started backing towards the bed. She locked eyes with him._

"_Take it you're not interested in the primary channels." They stopped at the foot of the bed and starred intensely at each other. Bodies only inches apart._

"_There's only 1 thing that I am interested right now." They looked at each other for a few more seconds. Tony knew what she wanted to do. And he seemed okay with that. Tony and Ziva, or Jean-Paul and Sophie, grabbed each other hungrily and kissed passionately. Ziva reached for her skirt and tore it off. Tony let go of her cheeks for a few seconds to remove his jacket. Ziva reached for the back of his head and played with his hair while sticking her tongue into his mouth. Tony stopped kissing her, only to place a kiss on her neck. He kicked off his shoes and bent down to remove hers. Ziva smiled. She noticed Tony wasn't wearing any socks._

"_You were expecting this outcome, darling?" Tony got up and smiled at her._

"_I'm a well prepared man, sweetheart."_

"_I can tell." Ziva smirked at him while looking down. Tony smirked back and reached for her again. This time he took the lead. Ziva started undoing the buttons on his shirt and it was quickly off. Tony placed his forehead against hers for a few seconds so that they could catch their breaths. Then he reached for her top and pulled it over her head. Ziva kissed him again and started undoing his belt. Tony helped her by sliding his pants off. They were both down to their underwear. Tony wasn't sure how far to go with her, but as she reached for his growing erection and started teasing him, he grabbed her by her waist and she jumped up and placed her legs around his waist. Tony bent down and laid her on the bed, while removing the covers. But Ziva stopped him._

"_We need those, don't you think?" she whispered and winked at him. _

McGee shot an awkward glance at Abby. Abby just watched the screen like she usually watched TV.

"How can you seem so .. calm?"

"McGee. I've watched worse than this. Because of work I've watched more porn than you and DiNozzo have!" She turned to him."Get that picture out of your head!" She gave him a head slap.

_Tony had pulled the covers over his back and then, for the first time ever with a girl, he didn't know what to do. How far were they going to go, just for show? Ziva sensed Tony hesitating, so she grabbed his hand and lead it to her bra claps. Tony was surprised, but didn't show it. He unclasped her bra and gently took it off. Ziva reached for the covers and pulled it up so that no one but themselves would be able to see if they removed the last part of their clothes. _

Abby watched the screen carefully.

"I believe that was her bra Tony just threw on the floor."

McGee's eyes were wide. Abby looked at him."You really think they did it?"

"Well .. they never told anyone what really happened."

They both turned their attention back to the screen when Tony and Ziva started "pretending". Abby and McGee made faces each time Tony or Ziva made a noise.

"Wow. Go Ziva!" Abby said.

McGee looked at Tony doing what looked like pushups, but something was off. McGee had seen Tony do pushups in the NCIS gym, that was not .. Oh god.

"Abby turn that off!"

"Why? I thought you wanted my opinion?"

"Yeah well I think I know the truth now." McGee closed his eyes and tried to block the sound. But Tony and Ziva started making louder noises.

"Oh well if you don't like it I'll turn it off but-"

"You do not have to do that Abby."

"We are just as interested in watching that tape as you two are."

Abby and McGee got wide open eyes and turned around. Tony and Ziva stood a few steps behind them, smiling.

"If you two wanted to know so badly, then you could just have asked us."

"Al though, I must admit that I find it funny that you two would hack into the FBI just to see what happened in that hotel room. That doesn't seem like a good reason, I doubt Fornell will like it."

McGee got nervous. Abby didn't really know what to do. Tony and Ziva walked towards the big screen to watch the tape closer. They both smiled.

"Nice move Tony."

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Zeevah. By the way that dress was really nice on you."

"Thank you."

"Shame we had to take it off. Well in some ways."

The 4 of them kept watching the tape for about 15 minutes. Tony and Ziva shared a look when the Tony and Ziva on the tape rolled over and Ziva got on top. They saw Tony make a face when Ziva punched him.

"You really should have that knee checked Tony."


End file.
